1. Field
Example embodiments relates to an automatic white balance adjusting apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method that detects an effective area and adjusts an automatic white balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, although images of the same object are taken by an imaging device, such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, and the like, colors of the taken images appear different depending on a condition of a light source, such as an indoor white lamp, a fluorescent lamp, sunlight, and the like. The imaging device reproduces white including blue shades when a color temperature is high and reproduces white including red shades when a color temperature is low, since RGB components included in the light source that has different color temperatures are reflected. Here, white area may be an area that has the highest luminance in the grey area.
Accordingly, when the color temperature is changed by the light source, the imaging device needs to adjust a white balance to control the changed white area to appear white.